Sólo una Conversación
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Un breve Crossover de House y Bones...


Hola. Escribí este... drabble porque... digamos que fue una petición. Es un crossover nopuedocreerquelohayahecho de Bones y House, la primera una de mis series favoritas, y la segunda... me gusta, he visto un par de capítulos, y me parece muy buena. Incluso hago referencia a The X Files u.u

Es muy cortito y espero que haya alguien familarizado con estas dos series y que se tome la molestia de leerlo y decirme que le parece xD

Saludos!

**Sólo una Conversación**

Brennan y Booth llevaban esperando quince minutos en la oficina del Dr. House. La investigación de su más reciente caso los había llevado a la Clínica Princeton Plainsboro, en cuya morgue estaba el cuerpo de quien, un mes atrás, había sido el único testigo de un asesinato. Booth estaba convencido de que lo habían envenenado, Brennan tenia que examinar los restos para asegurarlo.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y delgado entró. Usaba bastón, llevaba la ropa arrugada, y parecía tener bastante prisa.

"Espero que esto sea importante, porque estaba ganando en el futbolito." Les dijo, y efectivamente podía notarse que el futbolito era la prioridad.

Booth observó a Brennan, que desde el primer momento parecía estar tratando de descifrar como se adaptaba un hombre como aquel a su entorno. Ambos se presentaron y le explicaron las razones por las que lo buscaban. Necesitaban el cuerpo de Charlie para determinar las causas de la muerte. House encogió los ojos ligeramente.

"¿Podría repetir eso último?. Omita la parte el FBI."

"Necesitamos el cuerpo de su ultimo paciente."

"¿Está hablando del vagabundo que murió irremediablemente por algo que le aseguro no fue ningún tipo de negligencia?. Al menos de mi parte."

"Supongo que si." Le respondió Brennan.

"¿Mencionó al FBI?"

"Si."

"¿Ya mencioné que no soy negligente?"

"Al menos no en este caso, al parecer." Le dijo Brennan.

"No es sospechoso de la muerte de ese hombre." Intervino Booth.

"¿No?.Eso es nuevo para mi. El pobre Charlie... una pena que muriera a los treinta y cinco."

"De hecho..." intervino una ansiosa Brennan "sospecho que mentía respecto a su edad. Podremos determinarlo analizando los restos óseos y-"

"Una pena..." continuó House, ignorándola e inclinando la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado. "Treinta y cinco, cuarenta, ochenta. ¿A quién le importa?. El pobre tenia la edad mental de alguien de diez años. Creo que se llevaba muy bien con Chase. ¿Cuántos años dice que tiene usted Agente Mulder?."

"Mi nombre es Booth. ¿Mi edad es importante?."

Brennan bufó. "¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por el proceso de envejecimiento?" murmuró. "¿Quién es Mulder?."

Aquello comenzaba a aburrir a House.

"¿Les importa si nos dirigimos a la morgue?. Estoy ansioso." Tomó su bastón, se incorporó rápidamente y salió de la oficina. "La necrofilia, ¡uno de los grandes placeres de la vida!. Que ironía."

Booth conservó su distancia, aparentando naturalidad, y Brennan se encogió de hombros y aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

"¿Cómo se lesionó la pierna?" le preguntó, observándolo con curiosidad.

"Me la fracturé cuando Charlie no dejaba de gritar y tuve que patearlo demasiado para que muriera rápidamente."

Brennan frunció el ceño.

"Las fracturas de diáfisis de peroné no tienen mayor importancia, y la sintomatología puede pasar inadvertida. De ninguna manera necesitaría un bastón para desplazarse porque generalmente se presenta un dolor solapado a la marcha que se localiza únicamente en el foco de la fractura. Ahora, por la manera en que está caminando yo diría que- "

"¿Dice que pretende determinar las causas de la muerte?." La interrumpió rápidamente, dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz Brennan.

"Lo haré."

"Interesante."

"¿Podría decirnos cuales fueron los síntomas que presentaba?."

"Fatiga, fiebre, dolor de articulaciones... urticaria..."

"¿Lupus?"

House se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y la observó.

"Oh Santo Cielo... ¡jamás se me ocurrió!."

"Es un padecimiento difícil de-"

"Creo que está siendo sarcástico, Huesos." Murmuró Booth.

House puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Booth.

"Gracias Mulder."

"¿Alguien puede explicarme quien es Mulder?." Preguntó Brennan, dirigiéndose a ambos.

"¿Alguien quiere regalarle una televisión a esta mujer?" gritó House, señalándola con el bastón. "Mulder, dígame ¿ella es en realidad algún tipo de ser espacial venido a menos?. No tema decir la verdad, guardaré el secreto."

"No. La saqué de un museo." Respondió Booth, encogiéndose hombros.

House la observó con compasión.

"Eso lo explica."

**Fin... o algo así**


End file.
